


The Glorious Escape

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, Han Solo Lives, Leonard Snart Lives, Nudity, they're probably in snoke's basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: The tale of Han Solo's escape from a fortress he's held at after not dying at the Starkiller Base.





	The Glorious Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the fantastic, amazing, Carrie Fisher-loving Legendary Heroine @hanorganaas. I always enjoy chatting and rambling over all sorts of fandoms with you and denying the deaths of our favs, and it helps make my day. As much as I wish that I could resurrect Han Solo or the Rogue One crew or Trip or any other dead characters you miss, I don’t have that power (unless the Guggenplot takes hold and the various writers rooms at the CW get stormed).
> 
> So I ended up writing this instead.

                Being held captive really sucked. Somehow, being locked in a dark pit was worse than getting frozen in carbonite. You actually could be awake as time passed by. Han absolutely hated it.

                He really should have been dead. The scar on his chest was a reminder of how close he had come. As he’d been falling, he remembered something catching him right before he blacked out. When he came to again, Han had found himself restrained inside a medical pod with bandages wrapped over his chest. There had been a lot of drifting in and out of consciousness for the next few weeks before he found himself waking up the dark hole he’d been in ever since.

                For a long time, he sat in the darkness, alone save for his thoughts. Light came through only when they brought him food. Then one day, two guards entered through the door in a sort of modified Stormtrooper armor. They were dragging with them a man in a dark blue jacket who looked like he had gone a couple of rounds with something nasty. Han had attempted to slip out then, but had been caught before he could get through. They’d dragged him back, and he’d stared at the unconscious man before the doors closed and plunged the room into darkness once more.

                It was a while before the other man awoke. Han had absolutely no idea whether he was friendly or not, but kept his distance just to be safe. When he heard the man groan and start to stir, Han stayed quiet. Once the other guy stopped moving around, then he would speak up. Hopefully, he was a friendly and it wouldn’t end in an altercation.

“I know I’m not alone,” the other man’s voice drawled out to interrupt the pitch black silence. “I can hear you moving, breathing. Why don’t you show yourself?”

“No light to do that, genius,” Han growled, making his presence known. “But you’re right. You aren’t alone in this pit.”

“Great,” the other man muttered. “I try to be a hero and end up in a dark hole.”

“Probably why I’m stuck in here too,” Han agreed with a shrug, running his hand down his face and over the beard that had started to grow during his captivity. “You with the Resistance?”

“No,” the other man said. “The name for us is the Legends.”

“Pretentious,” Han rolled his eyes. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Leonard Snart. Who the hell are you?”

“Han Solo.”

A snort came from the other side of the room. “Hilarious.”

* * *

 

                Time continued to drag on out. Han estimated they received food at least once a day, which he used to mark time. Snart started to use the same method too. With nothing else to really do, they either talked or stayed in silence. There was common ground between them in the fact that they were supposed to be dead and neither of them had a spotless record. Han gave stories of Leia and the Rebellion and the Resistance. Snart shared adventures of a speedster, the Legends, and two of those people he was close to among them.

                One day, Snart got into a fight with one of the guards who was trying to bring them food. It was over before Han could step in to help him. He could make out a bleeding cut over one of Snart’s piercing blue eyes before the doors slammed closed. After a while, Han asked what had made Snart go after the guard out of the blue like that. The reply he’d gotten was that it was necessary in order to lift something for their escape.

“If there was a way out of here, I think I would have found it by now,” he’d said.

“Don’t feel too bad,” Snart replied. “You didn’t have me before.”

                Together, they worked to find a way out of the door and how to get out wherever they were being held. Snart mentioned that he recollected seeing space when he was awake during his transport to the prison they were in. Han told him that if that was the case, he could fly them out of there if they were able to find a ship. Snart might be able to get them out, but Han would be able to get them far away from this place. Both men were starting to trust each other, so they agreed to stick together until they were in the clear from their captors.

                Eventually, over a month after Snart had attacked the guard, a way had been figured out to get their door opened. It had required Snart to lose shoelaces and socks while Han had sacrificed his jacket and a good part of his shirt. He was hoping that the crazy idea of Snart’s would work, and it did. The door opened, sending light streaming into their cell. After living in the dark for so long, it was harsh on their eyes and took a while for them to adjust. Once they did, they realized they were a fortress of some kind.

Snart turned to him and the smirk dropped from his face as his eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Han frowned. He probably looked like a crazy person with his beard and hair having grown so long, but Snart wasn’t much better.

“I’ve been in the same cell as Han Solo,” Snart said, shaking his head in disbelief. “You weren’t lying.”

                Han let out a sigh and shook his own head just as the alarms started to blare loudly around them. Not long after they started, he heard someone shouting out orders and the sound of running. It snapped Snart out of the daze he had been in. He took off down the hallway and Han didn’t waste any time in following after him. After being stuck in that hole for who knew how long, he was ready to get out and find Leia.

Leia, Chewie, Rey, Finn, Ben. They probably thought he was dead.

                It took a while before they found an exit out of the fortress. They seemed to be on a planet based on a look out the window, but it wasn’t one that Han recognized. There was a craft not too far away from the fortress that Snart seemed to recognize. The other man was so focused on it that he didn’t see the soldier coming until Han yanked him out of the way. Even so, Snart still got hit in the shoulder with a shot before the soldier was taken out.

“You’ve got to get to the ship,” Snart ordered him as they heard more running that was steadily growing in volume. “Get inside and they can probably find a way to get you home. Most of them are as annoying as hell, but I trust them.”

“What about you?

Snart looked at the blaster he had stolen from the guard. “I’ll hold them off so you make it.”

Han shook his head. “You’re really asking me to leave you here?”

“You’ve got more people who need you than I do,” Snart chuckled. “Now go.”

“Good luck then,” Han nodded. “And if you survive, get your ass on that ship too.”

                With those final words, he left Snart and made it out of the base without any more incidents. Once he was out, Han hurried towards the ship. Wiring the doors open wasn’t easy and took time with this craft, but in the end he succeeded. After he got inside, he made sure the door was shut behind him and took in the interior of the vessel.

                It was definitely different from the Falcon or any other ship he had been on. It was all gleaming metal and sleekness. No one else seemed to be aboard the ship at the moment, which worked to his advantage. He wasn’t familiar with the layout of the flight systems when he finally found the cockpit, although it was more of a massive room than a cockpit. With a little trial and error, he could surely get the hang of it quickly and fly off this rock.

                Unfortunately, he didn’t even get the chance to sit down before voices started to draw near him. Being stuck in a dark hole with hostile guards and a snarky companion who he put an escape together with had made him become suspicious of any noise. Acting fast, Han slipped out into an empty hallway and then into another room. From there, he found a way into the system of air ducts and hid within there. When he got the chance, he would take over the controls and pilot to the nearest planet he actually knew.

                The ship began to shudder. Han could hear the engines starting up from where he was hiding above and braced himself against the walls. Soon, he would be far away from this place. Had Snart made it aboard too? Or had the guards overpowered him?

                The thoughts swirled around lazily in Han’s head. It was comfortably warm where he was laying. He stripped out of his pants and bunched them up to prop his head on. It wasn’t like anyone would actively be looking for him up here, so he wouldn’t have to worry about intruder. Right now, he was going to rest and plan his takeover.

Too bad that he shifted around when he slept.

* * *

 

                Something had been banging over top of Martin’s room for a while. At the beginning, he had ignored it in hopes that it would go away. It was starting to get on his nerves now though. If it was somehow that rat of Mr. Rory’s again, he was going to have to talk to the man about keeping the vermin in its cage.

                Jax walked by just as it started up again. It wasn’t a consistent pattern, changing every time it occurred. The younger man frowned when he heard it, and watched as Martin stood up to walk over to the noise.

“Something up there, Gray?” he asked, entering the room.

“I do believe so,” the older man said, staring up at the vent that ran across his ceiling. “I’ve got no idea what though.”

“Maybe try taking a look?” Jax suggested.

                He made his way over to where Martin was standing, grabbing a chair on his way. Jax set it beneath the vent and climbed up on it. He could just reach the surface of the vent. Running his hands across it, he managed to find the panel that would open up to it. With a frown, Jax pried the cover off and prepared to stick his head inside.

                What happened next had to be the last thing he expected. As soon as the cover was off, a man toppled headfirst out of the vent to land on Martin’s bed. Jax fell backwards in the chair and landed hard on the floor. Martin let out a scream at what had happened, one loud enough to alert everyone to the room.

                Jax climbed to his feet and stared at the man. Since his tumble onto Martin’s bed, the man had sat upright. He started to look around him in confusion. His hair and beard were long and unkempt, and it seemed to have been a while since he had a bath. In addition to all of that, there was not a scrap of clothing on him, aside from a dirty bundle of cloth that must have once been clothing.

“Damn, Gray,” he said as the other Legends joined them. “What have you been hiding?”

Martin’s face was utterly priceless. The other Legends were staring in varied degrees of surprise and shock. In the end, Sara was the first to school her face into a neutral expression and took a step forward. One of her knives was visibly in her hand.

“Who the hell are you?” she asked as the man focused on her. “And how the hell did you get on this ship?”

“That’s actually quite a story,” the man had a bit of a cocky grin on his face. “See-”

“Name.”

The man sighed. “Han Solo-”

“What?” Ray squawked.

The other Legends studied the man’s face again. Despite the hair and beard, it was a dead ringer for Harrison Ford’s character. But Star Wars, as beautiful as it was, was fictional. There was no way that this could actually be legitimately be Han Solo.

“Gideon?” Sara asked slowly, flicking her eyes upwards. “Is he telling the truth?”

“I can confirm that despite being in the wrong galaxy, he is indeed General Han Solo.”

A large, giddy grin split across Ray’s face. “It’s an honor to meet you. A big one.”

“Yup,” Mick added.

Amaya and Ray stared at him. Mick simply shrugged. “He’s a thief. Besides, he was cool.”

“Okay, Han Solo,” Sara still looked like she was trying to wrap her head around the reality that Star Wars was somehow real. “How are you on board?”

“And what happened to your clothes?” Nate added.

Han grabbed the dirty bundle and unfurled it, revealing it to be a pair of pants. He pulled them on before looking back at the group.

“I was stuck in a fortress for a long time,” he explained to them. “Finally got out with the other guy in my cell recently. I had to give up some of my clothes so he could use them to rig us a way out. He told me to run ahead and get on this ship, so I did. I’m guessing he didn’t make it since I’m not seeing him with the rest of you.”

“You had someone with you?” Jax asked. “We didn’t see anyone else there other than the soldiers.”

“They probably got him,” Han sighed. “He was a good guy. Snart was his name. Leonard Snart.”

Mick looked like someone had hit him with a two by four. “Impossible.”

“He’s dead,” Ray added. “He sacrificed himself for all of us.”

“Did say that he tried to be a hero and ended up in the hole because of it,” Han shrugged. “But the last time I saw him, he was alive.”

Sara looked back at the other members of the team. “That’s the Snart we lost at the Vanishing Point.”

“Are you thinking we should go back for him?” Martin asked hesitantly.

“He gave himself up for us, and stayed back to let Han Solo get away,” Ray said. “Sounds like he deserves a rescue to me.”

“He’s always deserved one,” Mick told him.

Sara smiled. “Well, I’m in.”

“Me too,” Jax agreed.

The others soon expressed their agreement in rescuing Leonard Snart. Sara then turned back to Han.

“We can drop you off anywhere you want in any time you want,” she told him. “But Snart…”

“He made sure I got out,” Han cut her off. “I’m coming with you.”

“We’re going on a rescue mission with Han Solo,” Ray whispered in awe.

“I know,” Nate added with a grin.

Amaya shook her head at them.

Jax pointed down the hall. “There’s bathrooms down at the end if you want to clean up, and a room where you can replicate clothing around the corner from those.”

Han nodded. “I’m gonna go clean up then.”

He walked out of the room. Ray started to follow after him, but Mick grabbed his shoulder. “What are you doing, Haircut?”

“I was going to ask him about-”

Mick shook his head. “Let him put clothes on. Then you can fanboy over him.”

Ray nodded compliantly. “Snart was stuck in a cell with him for so long. How much more lucky can you get?”

“Wonder if he kept his cool,” Mick chuckled. “He always was a sucker for those movies, especially Han Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> They do rescue Leonard. Then they take Han back and he and Leia spoon.


End file.
